Stand in the Rain
by arieus21
Summary: Lucas intends to marry Lindsey, but what does his heart say? OneShot


She didn't want to open the white envelope in her hands. She knew what the contents were and what pain it would bring her. It was address to her and yet she thought that if she didn't read it that somehow this would all be a dream. Deciding to face the heartache, she slowly lifted the flap to pull out the small white card. Her hands shook as she read the words she knew would be there.

_Peyton Sawyer,_

_you are invited_

_to share the day _

_with_

_Lucas Scott _

_and_

_Lindsey Stauss_

_on _

_March, 17 2008_

_to enjoy a union_

_of two hearts_

_in marriage._

Peyton felt a familiar lump rise in her throat and tears stinging her eyes. A sound at the door to her room made her jump.

"Hey. So I guess I don't need to ask if you heard." Brooke softly said, pointing to the invitation.

"I'm fine. I am fine. It's great to see him happy, ya know." Peyton lied. "I just need to get out of here is all."

She quickly threw the card to her bed and grabbed her leather coat from the closet. It was pouring rain outside, but she had to get out. She couldn't breathe and the ache in her heart was growing. Brooke knew better than to stop her. She knew all along that Peyton was still in love with Lucas. So, she stood there with consern in her eyes as she watched her best friend hurry from the house.

Picking up the phone, Brooke called a number she knew by heart.

"Hey. It's me. Yeah, she got it. Well, how the hell did you think she would take it. She just left the house to go for a walk. Does that answer your question? Why couldn't you just tell her yourself. You owe her that much. Yeah. Save it. I gotta go."

Hanging up the phone, Brooke's eyes landed on a picture on the mantle of Lucas and Peyton. They were so happy then. She always held onto the hope that these two would realize how in love they were with each other and work it out. So much for dreams, she thought bitterly.

Peyton felt water on her face and couldn't tell if it was the rain or the tears spilling out of her eyes. She just started running. She didn't even know where she was running to, but she couldn't stop. She just wanted to outrun all of the pain and disappointment. Suddenly, her feet hit concete and she knew where her heart and her feet had lead her. The River Court.

Dropping the her knees, Peyton let the tears fall freely. How could he? Didn't he know how much she loved him and only him? If only she'd said yes, it would be her planning the wedding with Lucas. Not that Lindsey wasn't a nice girl, but that was Peyton's Lucas, not Lindsey's.

All of a sudden, Peyton felt two strong arms grab her from behind. Frightened she spun around wildly, only to come face to face with the man who held her heart. Staring into the depths of his blue eyes, she felt her heart statter a little more.

"Why are you here!? You shouldn't be doing this. You can't come here to find me and ask if everything is ok when you caused my heart to break. You just can't. I can't do this anymore. I'm so in love with you and you love Lindsey. So, don't come save me anymore. Just don't." She shouted at him while her tears and the rain fell.

Peyton started to pull away and leave, when she felt his arms once again.

"You said no, Peyton. You said no. I gave you all of me and you shut me out. How the hell was I supposed to deal with that, huh? You broke my heart more than having a heart condition ever did. I loved you. Hell, I still love you. Even when I'm supposed to be planning to marry someone else, I came for you. I came out in the pouring rain to find you because I had to see you. I came to find you because it's you. It's always been you. I can't live this lie anymore. I told Lindsey I can't marry her tonight. I told her because as soon as I knew you found out I cared more about how you felt than marrying someone else. She's on a plane now to go back to New York. It's over with her. You're the one I want when all my dreams come true. It's you and it always has been. So will you please come home with me and get out of the rain and be with me all the way this time?"

Peyton could only stand there in shock as Lucas finished his speech. He had finally done an embarrassing speech for her. Not Lindsey. He wasn't Lindsey's Lucas anymore. He was her's.

Lucas watched as Peyton didn't say or do anything. Once more he felt he was being rejected. He gave her a sad look and started to let her go when she slung her arms around him. Startled, his eyes met hers searching for an answer. Praying it was the answer he wanted, he just continued to search her eyes.

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott. It's you. It's always been you. And I do want you with me. Now and always, I want you with me when my dreams come true and even if they don't. So, let's go make up for some lost time."

With that, their lips crashed into each other. Lucas lifted Peyton in his arms and devored her lips as if her lips held the air he needed to breathe. Her hands held his head in place and neither wanted to break away.

This was where they belonged. It had started on this court years ago and now they found their happy ending in the same place. No matter what life brought they knew it would be ok as long as they had each other.


End file.
